Warriors
by cyclepsycho
Summary: "Aberração. Anormal. Não deveria nem estar viva. Retardada mental." Palavras que Lauren escutava todos os duas da sua vida. O preconceito só dói quando sentimos na pele. Já pensou no quanto machuca pessoas te julgando? Apontando seus erros? Ou melhor, discriminando a pessoa que você mais ama?


\- Valerie - dizia a mulher em cima da cama. O suor escorrendo-lhe pela testa, de tamanho esforço. O bebezinho em seus braços prendia a atenção de todos naquela sala de hospital. Ainda sujo, o bebê não chorava, apenas olhava curiosamente ao redor, olhando para duas mulheres sorrindo largamente para ela.

\- É um lindo nome. - Disse á enfermeira, comovida pela cena. - Eu preciso levá-la agora.

\- Não podemos ficar com ela mais um pouco? Ela é tão linda. - disse á mulher do outro lado da cama, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da filha e abraçava a esposa de lado, meio desajeitada, pela posição.

\- Creio que não. Vamos limpá-la e vocês irão vê-la já. - A enfermeira tomou á crianças dos braços da mãe, acomodando-a nos seus braços, de forma que sua pequena cabecinha descansasse mais confortavelmente.

\- Tudo bem. - Todos da sala saíram deixando apenas as duas mulheres.

\- Ela é linda, Lauren.

\- Sim, ela é Camz. - Lauren suspirou, beijando os cabelos da esposa. - Você precisa descansar. - Camila deitou, com a ajuda de Lauren na cama, nada confortável, gemendo de vez em quando, devido à dor. - Foi longos dois dias.

A gravidez de Camila foi de risco, devido à inseminação, uma vez que deu errado e acabou afetando o bebê e seu útero. As duas tomaram duas vezes mais cuidado. O médico dizia que o bebê poderia não aguentar o parto. Camila entrou em parto por dois dias, dores fortes, ainda não dilatada o suficiente para o bebê nascer. Os médicos acharam aquilo estranho, e queriam fazer á cesariana, mais poderia não dar certo, e o bebê podia morrer. Nem os médicos poderiam identificar o que iria acontecer em seguida. Graças á Deus, o bebê nasceu e pareceu não ter problemas nenhum.

Duas horas mais tardes, Camila ainda dormia, mais Lauren não parava quieta, fazia quase meia hora que seus pais havia chegado, para uma visita. Ela achou estranho. Seus pais nunca aceitaram o relacionamento dela e Camila. Nunca. Em momento algum. Quando Lauren apresentou Camila como sua namorada, seus pais pareceram surtar e ameaçaram a expulsá-la se não parasse com aquela bobagem, como dizia eles. Ela chorou por quase uma semana, pensando no que iria fazer. Lauren era apenas uma adolescente naqua época, ela mal sabia se sustentar sozinha, nunca tivera um emprego nem nada do tipo. Já á tia de Camila, havia aceitado numa boa, uma vez que ela também era lésbica. Os pais de Camila, ninguém sabia do paradeiro deles. Quando Lauren finalmente conseguiu escolher. Camila e ela, passaram á lutar para uma vida melhor. A tia de Camila, Amber, havia ajudado com os primeiros pagamentos da casa, até uma das duas achar um emprego fixo. Lauren agora trabalhava no escritório de advocacia, Fabray's, como secretária principal. O pagamento ajudava nas despesas e alimentação. Já Camila trabalhava de veterinária no River's pet-shop. Era apenas para ocupar seu tempo e guardar dinheiro para alguma emergência ou coisa do tipo.

\- Vejo que que ainda leva esse relacionamento á sério. - Disse Clara Jauregui, a famosa jornalista.

\- Olá Clara - Enfatizou o nome. - Vejo que ainda continua á mesma mulher horrovel de sempre. - Lauren levantou da cadeira, cruzando os braços no peito, encarando a mulher á sua frente.

\- Ah Lauren - Estalou a língua. - Não foi essa á educação que lhe dei.

\- Você já pode ir embora - Apontou pra porta, atrás das duas.

\- Oh, e perder de ver minha neta. - O tom da voz não agradava nadinha Lauren.

\- Neta? Oh por favor, você perdeu esse título á muito tempo. - Gesticulos com as mãos, apontando com o dedo indicador na cara da mulher.

\- Abaixe essas mãos! - Deu um passo pra frente. - E você não é ninguém para me impedir de ve-lá.

\- Ah, mais eu posso! - Sentou de volta na cadeira, perdendo total interesse na mulher.

\- Olha aqui... - Uma batida na porta interrompeu.

\- Pode entrar. - Respondeu Lauren. A mesma enfermeira que levou sua filha, agora, a trazia de volta. Vestida no macacão branco, que foi a primeira roupinha que as duas compraram. O macacãozinho era inteiro branco com um desenho de coração no lado direito.

\- Olha quem eu trouxe. - Disse á enfermeira, que Lauren indentificou como Nina, pelo seu crachá. Nina trazia á pequena Valerie em um berço móvel.

\- Finalmente - Lauren levantou em um pulo, indo em direção ao berço. Pegou Valerie cuidadosamente. Beijando carinhosamente sua cabeça. As lagrimas inundaram seus olhos, ela estava tão feliz, que não poderia nem colocar em palavras temanha felicidade. Sua menina estava bem e saudável.

\- Ela precisa ser alimentada, pode acordar Camila pra mim. - Nina pegou a menina de volta e indicou com á cabeça Camila, ainda dormindo.

\- Claro. - Lauren divagava, esquecendo completamente da mulher, que antes era sua mãe.

Lauren chegou á beira da cama, entornando á coluna, até ficar cara a cara com Camila.

\- Amor. - Chamou, chacoalhando-a. - Vamos, você precisa acordar. Valerie precisa ser alimentada. - Só tocar no nome, pareceu um dispertador e Camila acordou sorrindo. - Ei - Cumprimentou.

\- Ei - Camila ainda estava cansada. Não havia recuperado toda á energia necessária ainda. Os olhos um poucos inchados e pequenos. A boca seca, precisando imediatamente de um copo d'agua. O que foi exatamente a mesma coisa que Lauren estava pensando. Laureia ajudou a sentar, e lhe deu um copo cheiro de água. - Aqui.

\- Por favor - Resmungou Clara. - Eu não quero ver essa coisa horrível que é vocês. - Bufou. - Eu apenas quero ver a minha neta, mesmo que eu tenha pena dela, por ser filha de aberrações.

\- Eu já estou farta de você, porque não sai logo daqui e nos deixe em paz. - Gritou Lauren, já perdendo a paciência, quantas vezes ela tinha que dizer que ela era uma pessoa normal, como qualquer outra. Que só porque ela amava outras mulheres não iria mudar quem ela era. Lauren estava casada de pessoas assim, porque elas não entendiam? Ninguem era superior a ninguem, então porque ela se sentia assim. Regeitada, com medo, cansada. - Eu só quero que você saia daqui e nunca mais volte.

\- Tudo bem, eu não queria mesmo ficar aqui de qualquer jeito. - Deu de ombros. Colocou sua bolsa por cima do ombro e andando em direção à porta, sem antes dizer. - Você irá precisar da minha ajuda algum dia - Apontou para Lauren - E essa criança, coitada. Ela não deveria ter nascido. - Antes que qualquer pessoa tivesse uma reação, Clara saiu.

\- Não ouçam ela. - A enfermeira passou Valerie para os braços de Camila, que estava hipnotizada olhando para sua filha. - Essa pequena, é uma guerreira.

\- É ela é sim. Minha pequena guerreira.- Camila disse amavelmente, ela já estava mais que apaixonada pela filha.

\- Nossa, pequena guerreira. - Complementou Lauren.

\- Desculpe interromper esse momento lindo. Mais essa pequena perecia ser alimentada - Nina sorriu. Camila tirou a camiseta que usava liberando de seis seios, guiando Velerie até o bico. Onde pegou rapidamente.

\- Parece que ela está com muita fome. Camila riu, gemendo em seguida pela dor do seu seio.

\- Doi? - Lauren perguntou sendo na parte inferior da cama, ficando de frente para as duas.

\- Um pouco. Ela chupa com força.

\- É completamente normal. Ela irá fazer isso na maioria das vezes, depois você acostuma. Eu preciso ir agora, volto daqui algumas horas. - Ajeitou o berço ao lado da cama, ativando astravas é ainda do quarto.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que isso tenha acontecido. - Divagou Camila. Velerie ainda mamava, mas dessa vez com menos força.

\- No que? - Lauren pegou uma das mãos livres de Camila e acariciou.

\- Que ela está aqui conosco. - Olhou nos olhos da esposa, transmitia o amor que ela sentia, na felicidade. Era uma momento tão bom pra vida delas. Sua filha. Sua. Ninguém poderia tirar esse sentimento dela.

\- Sim... -

Alguns minutos mais tarde, Velerie parou de mamar. Camila finamente pode dormir bem. E Lauren continuou acordada, dormindo instantes depois. As duas dormiram em paz. Parecia tudo em ordem na vida delas agora. Poderiam finalmente serem felizes.


End file.
